


Remedy

by HSavinien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's going discreetly insane and McCoy's got to figure out why.  For the sake of the ship and his friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

Six months into their five-year mission, Jim was going discreetly insane.  Someone who didn’t know him so well wouldn’t have noticed.  He was his usual, cockily confident self in public; flirting outrageously with the entire bridge crew, most of engineering, and as many of the science officers as he thought would annoy the Vulcan.  There was a hyperactive touch to it, though, that had Bones eyeing his hypospray speculatively, especially after Jim laughed him off when he cornered the captain in one of the exercise rooms and demanded an explanation.  Lucky bastard got summoned to the bridge by a nervous Ensign Chekov before Bones could break through Jim’s hard-edged, innocent grin.  There was something wrong Bones couldn’t place, but he had an opportunity that Jim couldn’t dodge.

“McCoy to Bridge."

“Bridge here.  What is it, Doctor?” Kirk replied, using his Official voice.  He must be bored.

“It’s time for your mandatory physical, Captain.  Get down here.”

"Too busy, Bones.  It’s a lot of work being captain, you know.”

“I’m sure.  I also know that we’re in warp for the next six hours, you haven’t got any meetings or personnel reviews today, and – wonder of wonders – the computer tells me you’re up to date on your paperwork.  Get your ass to Sickbay now.  Sir.”

Jim sighed noisily over the comm.  “My ass is always in such high demand…”

Spock’s voice joined Kirk’s.  “Captain, all command personnel are required to pass biannual physical reviews under the supervision of the Chief Medical Officer.  Failure to comply to the review when instructed is a violation of Starfleet Regulation –“

“Yeah, yeah,” Kirk cut his first officer off.  “I know.  Fine.  I’ll be down in a few minutes, Bones.”

***

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong voluntarily, or do I have to drug you?” McCoy asked, after shooing Nurse Chapel out of the examination room and checking the padd with the results from Kirk’s last physical.

Jim flashed him the cocky grin.  “I can’t imagine what you mean, Bones.  Never been better.  I’ve got my own starship, my best friend as CMO, my own Vulcan to piss off, my own crew to scandalize…”

McCoy gave him an unimpressed look.  “And I’ve got monkeys flying out of my ass.  You’ve got the earth and sky and you’re going batshit. I expect a report of you getting your damnfool head blown off any day now, because you are suddenly so in fucking love with danger that you’ve had the shit beat out of you on four of the last five away missions, all of which were to theoretically peaceful planets allied with the Federation.”

“Aw, McCoy, you know me better than that…” Kirk said plaintively.  “Remember our first time on the Enterprise?  I got beat up by a couple of Romulans, shot at, and nearly strangled by two different people, after getting marooned on the Ice Planet of Fucking Huge Monsters.”

“Yeah, so you were always a crazy bastard.”  McCoy glared at him.  “It’s getting worse and I know it.  I’m the one who patches you back together again, remember?”

Jim looked annoyed.  “I don’t remember the interrogation from my last physical.”

“It’s the daily special – psych report to go along with the physical, all for the low price of answer the damn question or I’ll have you declared unfit for duty.  You having trouble with command stress?”

Jim laughed. “Ha, hardly.  I’m a natural.”  He smirked up at McCoy from the biobed.

“Family issues?”

Jim shrugged.  “Not really.  Heard from Sam a few weeks ago.  He said he’s got a research job on the Earth Colony II station.  His girlfriend lives there. My mother’s…the same as always.”

“Your personal life?”

“Ah, c’mon, Bones, you know a  gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Jim said, drawling the last in his best impression of McCoy.  He shot Bones his flashiest grin.

“Never stopped you before,” McCoy said slowly.  “As I recall, that almost seemed to be your favorite part.”  He looked at Jim sharply.  “That’s it.  Something’s off in your personal life.”

“Now, Bones…” Jim waved a finger scoldingly.  “Let’s take Spock’s example and try a little logic here.  When have _I_ ever had trouble with my ‘personal life’?”

“Jim, I swear to god, if you don’t give me a straight answer, I will schedule you for every immunization I can think of and some I’ll make up before I authorize you fit to leave this ship, _ever_ ,” McCoy growled.

“Do you try counseling Spock and Uhura about their love life?” Jim asked, crossing his arms behind his head.  “I bet that’s a trip and a half.  Death glares of doom.”

McCoy raked his fingers through his hair wearily.  “Jim, I ask this as your friend and your doctor.  When did you last get laid?”

The captain pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “Hm…what time is it now?”

“Jim.”

“Six months ago.”

Bones was momentarily floored.  “What?”

“Six months, two days, and about three hours ago,” Kirk repeated, eyes following the lines of the ceiling panels.  “Give or take some minutes, because I’m not Spock.”

McCoy stopped himself before he could ask if Jim was serious.  That didn’t sound like Jim yanking his chain.  The edge in his voice sounded as if, yes, this was true and a big part of the problem he’d been having.

“Tried working out some of that energy in the exercise rooms?” he asked instead, gruffly.  “I’m sure Commander Spock or Lieutenant Sulu would be happy to beat you to a pulp once in a while.”

Kirk growled in strangled frustration.  “You don’t understand!  I’m surrounded by these great people, these competent, gorgeous, intelligent people who frankly annoy the shit out of me sometimes, but still.  I can flirt with them and everyone rolls their eyes, ‘cause it’s Jim Kirk the playboy being outrageous again and that’s okay.  I can play it smooth with any diplomat or warrior queen or scientist on the worlds we visit and people laugh it off.  But I can’t _touch_ any of them.  I can’t, Bones.  You know it!”  He sat up, gesticulating emphatically.  “I can’t touch them, because I am the fucking captain and I will not abuse my power and my crew.”

McCoy sat abruptly.  “You…”

“Me.  I’m not a shit, Bones.  Not really.  Not like that.”

McCoy cleared his throat.  “I…know.  I know, Jim.  I just wasn’t sure you did.”

Kirk’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah.  Surprise – I can be a grown up.”

McCoy contemplated his captain in a silence which Jim broke after a moment, looking away.

“So, what words of wisdom have you got for me, Doc?  Should I restrict myself to fellow captains, fuck my way around the Fleet?”

“There’re people on board the Enterprise who aren’t about to share a bed with you just for a good word on a performance review or out of some sense of obligation.”

Jim shrugged.  “Yeah, but most of ‘em hate me.  Well, maybe not hate…but Uhura’s still turning me down and Spock went greener than usual the first time I propositioned him.  Now he just ignores it every time I try.  The rest of the senior officers…”

Leonard McCoy let a sardonic smirk crease his mouth.  “Jim…”

“Scotty’s in love with the Enterprise.  I expect to find him humping a power conduit any day now.”

“Jim.”

“What am I supposed to do?  I mean, Chekov probably still sleeps with a teddy bear and Sulu has a holo of my _dad_ in his quarters.”

“Jim!”

“Huh?”

McCoy glowered at him.  “If you’d listen when a person was trying to talk to you, moron…”

Kirk looked injured and vaguely confused, eyebrows drawing together in a way McCoy usually tried not to think about.

“Damnit, Jim, you blind idiot savant.”  McCoy sighed, rubbing one hand over his face.  “There’s…one officer who’d sleep with you out of something other than a sense of duty or hero-worship.”

Kirk looked over at him, finally, inquiringly.

“Damn kid.”

“Still not computing, Bones.”

“You…”  Sputtering in exasperation, McCoy knocked his chair backwards as he stood up in a rush and took the two steps that brought him into Jim’s personal space.  He glared at Kirk, took a deep breath, and kissed him.

“Oh,” Jim remarked once he was allowed to breathe again.

“You…you knew it all along, didn’t you?” McCoy groaned, dropping his forehead onto Kirk’s shoulder.

“Well, not at first,” Kirk said thoughtfully, stroking his fingers through the short hairs on the back of McCoy’s neck in a way that felt quite nice.  “Once you started getting all growly though…that’s really, really hot, did you know that?  You’ve got to have been told that before.  I mean, _rawr_ …”  He squirmed hopefully in McCoy’s grip.  “Mmm…so, do we get to have sex now, Bones?  ‘cause I really like you and I was totally not joking about the sexual frustration.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” McCoy grumbled.  He was not thinking about the way that Jim squirmed when he talked like that.  It was the way he talked, that was all.  “Your prick’s poking me in the stomach.”

“Mmhm,” Jim hummed, nosing at his ear, then licking a wet stripe across his neck that made Bones shudder involuntarily.  “Gonna do something about it, or do I have to?”

“Fuck…”

“Sounds good.  Computer, seal examination room one, authorization Kirk twelve alpha echo nine.”

“Examination room one sealed,” the computer replied dispassionately.

McCoy’s hands fisted in the gold material of the command tunic and stripped it off Jim, nearly taking his nose off in the process.  “Impudent jackass.”

“Love you too, Bones,” Kirk agreed, grin hidden momentarily as he peeled off his black undershirt, boots thudding to the floor as he toed them off.  “You wanna do me?  I’m good either way.”

Bones could feel his face heating.  Fuck it.  Skinning out of his science blues and undershirt at the same time, he dumped them in the same pile as Jim’s and planted a hand in the middle of his friend’s chest to shove him over.  “Whatever happens, you have to let me on the bed too, bright boy.” 

And then he couldn’t talk anymore, which was just as well and…well, better than that, because Jim Kirk’s fucking _tongue_ was in his _mouth_ , which hadn’t happened since they were cadets and hadn’t ever happened before when they were sober.  Damn.  Kirk’s fingers were obviously more functional than his at the moment, because Bones felt his belt unlatch and a second later it clattered to the floor.  He kicked his boots off—see, he was still aware of what he was- ohfuck.  Coherent thought fled as Jim’s trousers went the way of their shirts and a warm, calloused hand introduced itself to his dick.

“Hell…” he muttered, mouthing downwards to gnaw on Jim’s neck for a bit.  He could taste salt and feel the pulse quickening against his tongue.  Kirk squirmed beneath him, practically purring, and returned to shoving Bones’s trousers down over his hips, taking the opportunity to grope him more thoroughly than…well, anyone that McCoy’s sex-addled brain could come up with at the moment. 

And then, there was a moment of wonderful, wonderful synchronicity, with Jim’s hand wrapped around both of them and slick.  The devious brat had had some lube stashed somewhere.  He closed his teeth on Jim’s collarbone and slid his hands underneath to explore the in-high-demand ass.  Jim was cursing the air blue above him and scratching at McCoy’s back with his free hand...  Bones’s hips jerked, fucking Jim’s hand.

A groan rumbled up from deep in Jim’s chest and McCoy pulled away, panting, just far enough to see the blue eyes dilated so wide they were almost black, Jim’s mouth gaping red and wet as he bucked up against him once more, then subsided, shaking through the aftershocks.  _Damn_.  _Gorgeous_.

And then Jim was talking again.  “Fuck, sorry…didn’t mean to…so soon…aw, hell.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bones growled.  “We’re not done yet.  You’re young; you’ll recover.”

Jim laughed, a little breathlessly.  “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to Trojie and my brother.


End file.
